


The Rings

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 Stanley Cup Playoffs, 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Penguins, Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh Penguins, Rings, Swallowing, crosby - Freeform, pens, sid the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Written to commemorate the 1 year anniversary of Sidney Crosby's 1,000th point (2-16-17). In this story, he is shown attempting to swallow down all 5 of the pens' Stanley Cup rings.





	The Rings

I was going about my daily business watching NHL Network, when a news reporter talked about a video from the Pittsburgh Penguins YouTube channel, of Sid Crosby swallowing ALL 5 of his team's Stanley Cup rings!

How?

Sid took a bottle of water and the 5 rings. He picked up the ring he was going to swallow, and showed it to the viewers.

First, the '91 one.

Crosby put it on his tongue, and closed his mouth,swishing it from side to side in his cheeks with his saliva. He takes a chug of water,swishes it around one more time,tilts his head back, and gulped it down.He was not kidding. The lump in his throat (literally) shrunk down his esophagus. That was it for that one. As for the '92 one, same difference, but he had to massage his neck to get it down.

I watched the vid myself. The '09 ring was seen on his tongue for 3 seconds, before he violently closed his mouth on it. He was pretending to chew this one! His jaws went to work, attempting to crush it down.

*Crunch!* *Click!*Sid then opened his mouth to reveal an unnamed ring.

*Gulp!*"Ooh, that felt good!"Now, the most recent ones, '16 and '17. Into his mouth the '16 one went. He chugged his water. This time, he left it in for a while, teasing us!

Just swallow it already! , I thought.

"Mmm. Being a back-to-back champ tastes so good!"*Gulllllp!*Last, but not least, 2017's ring. Sid took the recent Swarovski Crystal/diamond ring, engraved with the year 2017, 5 Stanley Cups, and the Pens' logo. Crosby took a good, long look at the iconic jewelry,and told it

"You wanna join your friends in my belly' eh? Because they sure want you!"

He rubbed his tummy,and let it "hear" the other 4 shuffling in his stomach.

*Scrape, Scrape!**Gurgle!*"*Relieved sigh* They want you so bad! Well, down the hatch ya go!"  
He put the ring in his mouth,"played with it", and gulped it down with the last chug of water.


End file.
